


spring tide

by lazulum



Series: anything for you: a narumika collection [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulum/pseuds/lazulum
Summary: A lot of time has gone by, but Mika loves the ocean despite it being cold, and Arashi loves Mika despite... nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> once again, new narumika content has made me drag out some old useless drabble to touch up and post out of nowhere. attributing most of this to the genius that is @ soliari, bc im basically the fic outlet at this point

It’s only their first day of vacation, with Mika indulging in the ocean as she should; splashing her feet and pointing out small fish darting through the shallow water in schools, picking up some sea shells that catch her eye, pointing out far off birds that look more like white dots bobbing along with the waves.

Then there’s an incident as she steps and then seems to recoil, dipping down soon after at something in the water. “A crab!” Mika yells, grabbing a twig that had been floating nearby to taunt the creature.

The scene is comical as she somehow struggles, then has the twig stolen out of her grasp. Her pout shows the apparent fight is over, with the crab disappearing off into the sand, and continuing to look for it afterwards does no good.

Arashi isn’t far behind, giggling as she watches over the situation before joining her. 

Well, not entirely joining, since Mika’s still too far away despite the shallow water, Arashi stepping a toe in and then immediately jumping back at how chilly it is.

“How can you stand that?” She asks quizzically, and Mika stops, tilting her at her.

“Eh? It’s nice, Naru. Yer bein’ such a wimp.”

There’s no escape, since Arashi had already made the mistake of holding onto Mika’s hand that had first been outstretched for her, and was now pulling her in. Some of the momentum from attempting to step back only helps swing her right into Mika’s arms, but any potential charm of the moment is distracted by the sudden chill to her feet.

Mika’s laughing as Arashi clings to her, whining into her ear about how cold it is as she kicks up water. At least it doesn’t take long for her to get accustomed to it, but she isn’t going to let Mika get away so easily with dragging her in against her will.

“I may be a wimp, but you’re mean,” she starts, stepping back away. Catching Mika by surprise is easy when she’s still laughing with her eyes closed. Still, there’s little satisfaction to be found in splashing water at her since Mika has no adverse reaction to the cold of it, but she retaliates anyways, and they find themselves in an all-out war.

“Was the crab not enough for you? Did you want to lose a fight for a second time today, too?” Arashi teases, and Mika shouts.

“Th-that’s not fair! Claws get better grip, y’know, it wasn’t stronger than me!”

They’re both laughing again as they eventually find their way back out of the water, Mika collapsing dramatically into the sand, and Arashi’s thankful she decided to bring towels just in case, even though they didn’t have any plans to actually swim. The sun had already begun its descent across the horizon, leaving the sky streaked in hues of orange and pink. 

As Arashi ruffles Mika’s damp hair with a smaller towel, Mika leans back, humming into the contact.

“I’m havin’ so much fun, Naru. Especially bein’ here with ya,” she says after they’re done, smiling wide and standing up. Standing up with her, Arashi covers her mouth, smiling at the sudden declaration.

“Aw, you’re making me blush,” she admits, and Mika scratches her cheek bashfully.

“Y-yeah, I mean, after how much ya always fluster me I think it's a fair trade.” 

Her gaze softens at that, and she reaches to squeeze Mika’s hand, a fond satisfaction burning in her chest.

Arashi breathes the salt air in deep, closes her eyes and feels the fine grains of warm, sun-kissed sand between her toes, and taking in the calm breeze drifting through her still damp hair, as well as the music played by the crashing waves and soft cries of the seabirds.

When she speaks, cutting through it all, Mika seems to startle. 

“Should I kiss you right here, I wonder?”

It's easy getting Mika to turn bright red.

“W-wha- that didn’t mean ya should start,” Mika whines, but Arashi’s already got her shoulder in her grasp, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Got you,” Arashi says cheerfully, and Mika can barely complain, looking away. Even as she pouts indignantly, she still rearranges their hands so they fit together more comfortably, and the gesture makes Arashi’s chest swell.

Unable to help herself, she pulls at Mika’s hand, guiding her in closer.

“Naru what- what if someone sees us?” She asks as Arashi uses her free right hand to tuck some of Mika’s hair back behind her ear, lingering there. 

While the beach had been mostly empty, there’s still a few people, mainly a family lingering farther down, walking away from them. Definitely not close enough for Mika’s fears to be all that grounded, but they exist nonetheless.

“Are you still embarrassed?” Arashi asks softly in return, even closer now, and Mika can already tell she’s not going to win- not against Arashi, or her own heart.

It’s beating fast, but a good kind of fast. Blushing, Mika worries that she can probably hear it, though it’s not like it’s weird; more so it's her loud heart makes her worry that Arashi can somehow sense her thoughts, each pulse a betrayal of her emotions.

Honestly, Arashi knows Mika wouldn’t mind even if anyone did see them. It’s been that way for a while, but the leftover habit of it never seems to leave, even with all the time between them. 

In an absent-minded motion, Mika slowly rotates the ring on Arashi’s finger with her thumb. She isn’t sure what to say to Arashi’s question, after going through the effort of coming back to the town where they met, the town where Arashi grew up, a place of so many memories.

“Hey, Mika,” Arashi starts again, voice filled with feeling. “Would you mind me kissing you here, on the beach, against the setting sun?”

No matter how much time passes, Mika’s flustered expression never loses its lustre.

There’s no way for Arashi to prepare herself for what happens next though, not that she needs to, but it certainly would’ve helped.

With barely a step, Mika closes the last of distance between them, toes pressing into the sand as she tilts her chin up slightly to kiss her. Having Arashi’s fingers curled in her hair as she returns it, trying to pull her closer even when there’s no space left between them, is better than the atmosphere of the ocean and salt air, better than any ice cream or candy.

After a few more moments, Mika breaks away to smile, a glint in her eye, and Arashi can’t help but follow her forward, touching their foreheads together.

That gesture is one of her favourites, as if doing so will intertwine their thoughts. Like some kind of embarrassing thing from a romance movie, but if it’ll keep Mika even an inch closer to her then it doesn’t really matter all that much.

Though they should get back to where they’re staying after having been at the beach for most of the day, instead Mika settles down on the sand. Right behind her, Arashi lies down to find her head in Mika’s lap, closing her eyes and humming as Mika runs her fingers slowly through her hair. Unlike hers, finally just past shoulder-length, it isn’t a mess despite having wind and salt water thrown at it. 

To avoid falling asleep before too long, Arashi opens her eyes, looking up towards Mika. Her gaze is directed out onto the ocean. There’s fondness to it, and if she wasn’t reaching too far into it, also some sadness. 

The moment is broken when Arashi reaches a hand up to stroke Mika’s face, which causes her to yell.

“Ah! Sorry for startling you,” she says with a laugh, not sounding apologetic at all.

“S’alright, I’ll getcha back when ya least expect it,” Mika retorts. All Arashi can do is smile, and it’s infectious, taking over Mika’s pout with relative ease. 

Having Arashi as a warm weight in her lap is comforting, the softness of her hair through her fingers in the atmosphere of the now darkening beach only adding to it. They really should go before it gets too dark, Mika thinks, but Arashi’s already gone back to having her eyes closed.

“Hey… Naru?”

She barely stirs, responding with a slightly questioning noise.

“I had lotsa fun today,” she continues, repeating her sentiment from earlier, and the weight in her words makes Arashi form an actual response.

“Really? I’m glad, I had lots of fun with you too,” Arashi smiles, sitting up to be level with Mika. 

There’s a break in Mika’s voice as she goes to spit out the words that’ve been sitting like a lump in her throat, now in a rush to escape at the same time.

“Hey, Naru, I know y’already- know, this, but it’s just, I just-”

Putting a finger to Mika’s lips to stop her, Arashi’s expression turns more soft.

“Take your time.”

Teasingly, Arashi moves places her finger back on her own lips after, and Mika blushes, her peace of mind not helped much by having an indirect kiss stolen from her.

“Yer really just tryin’ to tease me, huh, I won’t say anythin’ then,” Mika fake threatens, but Arashi knows there’s no point in withholding it over something as silly as this. 

“Hm, we should be getting back soon,” she says instead, shifting up to stand. 

Before she can, though, Mika grabs her arm. Just as she expected, honestly.

“O-Okay, fine,” she starts, and Arashi looks back at her expectantly.

“A lot’s happened, since back then, and I just wanna say… regardless of anythin’, I’m glad I met ya. I’m glad this place led me t’ya.”

Her chest is tense, suddenly too much weight pressing down on her. Within moments Arashi is wrapped around her, like she can tell the crushing emotion she’s under, and it makes her feel just a bit better.

As waves crash behind them, a fitting sound, Mika wills herself to breathe, wills herself to stand along with Arashi. Helping her up, Arashi tries not to bite back her words at the suddenly tense air.

“Mika… I’m glad I met you too, here in this town.” She wonders if it might be too much to say anything else, but then realizes, what does it even matter. “... I hope you know that you make my life. You gave me so much, and you still are.”

It’s an instant payoff as Mika’s troubled expression gives way to a bright smile, aimed right at her.

“Izzat so?”

They’re quiet as they walk back to the car, and Arashi doesn’t comment as a tear or two rolls down Mika’s face.

She can’t help but wipe at Mika’s cheek after they settle down, Mika in the passenger seat and Arashi in the driver’s; Mika can’t help holding Arashi’s hand tightly in hers as she drives, thankful of everything that led her to this point in her life.


End file.
